Back pain sufferers often have a frequent need to relieve painful strain by exercising a variety of muscles while relaxing as much as possible. The therapeutic effect of such exercises is greatly increased and accelerated by simultaneous vigorous massage of the affected muscles.
Various vibratory devices have previously been proposed for massaging application to the body by means of a belt or harness. However, such devices have been unsatisfactory for the purpose described herein because they were not conveniently adaptable for use on various body parts, were difficult to control, were too weak for in-depth massage, and were apt to cause skin irritation.